English Teacher
by PlotBunniesIncorporated
Summary: Well, well, well! Looks like Echizen and his irritating mouth has finally done it! How will he handle being the new English teacher in class I-2? Yaoi, Thrill Pair, RyoFuji, MxM, Lemon now!
1. First Class

Ryoma slept quietly in English class on a beautiful Monday morn. However, there was some special _thing_ going on around the school that involved people and Americans and something about a brush…and Ryoma _really_ didn't want to try to remember because he was just about score ONE last point against his father and then he could set off the huge display of fireworks in the garage that he spent two years allowance on buying… and…and…no, he's serious. Right now he has like a garage full of fireworks and he knows that it's probably illegal. And he knows that once the police found out about the reason why he set them off, they'll add their own and throw a big party a-

Don't get off track.

Right.

Anyway, ah yes, a whole bunch off exchange students were coming from America to Seigaku as some type of program and now the school temporarily suspended all music classes (which pissed Ryoma off- no more nap time there), all studies (another nap time for Ryoma), and all physical education classes (now THAT pissed him OFF! Come on, how can they cut GYM off!? It's GYM! Plus they were supposed to be learning TENNIS!!!)

And what replaced all of this?

FREAKIN' ENGLISH CLASS THAT'S WHAT!

And because today was Monday, Ryoma's schedule went like this:

Period 1: English

Period 2: Math

Period 3: Study

Period 4 and 5: Phys Ed

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7: Science

Period 8: Study (Early dismissal but he has tennis practice)

Now it was like this:

1: English

2: Math

3: English

4 and 5: English

6: lunch

7: Science

8: English

Wow, three periods for naps...who was he to complain about naps? He was cat boy after all.

Back to the point, even though Ryoma was sleeping, he could still feel his teacher glaring at him.

"Echizen! Please come to the board and answer number seven!"

Said boy opened his golden eyes slowly before yawning and walking up front.

Chalk hitting the board filled the air with sound as Ryoma quickly wrote the answer down before doing a quick check if he had done it right- a habit from his school in America.

As he did, his eyes passed over his teacher's scrawl before doing a double take.

"Sensei, you did this wrong."

His classmates gasped at the prospect of someone going against the teacher.

Said teacher looked baffled. "What do you mean wrong?"

"You used **there** instead of **their**. Well, it's a common mistake," He snorted, "for second graders."

Now, his classmates didn't understand what he said because he just _said_ it and the two words sounded the exact same.

"What do you mean by that?"

"**They're**** going ****there**** to ****their**** car.** It's a sentence that my teacher taught me when I was little. Because the words all sound the same, a person whose first language is not English would get them mixed up. '**They're**' is the combination or contraction- whatever it is- of the pronoun '**They'** and the conjugated verb, '**to be'**, which is '**are'.**"

Many students' jaws dropped and his knowledge.

"Then there's '**there' **and '**their'**. '**There'** indicates a place or location. While '**their'** indicates ownership or possession of something. My teacher told me that to remember it, I should remember this rule. With '**there'**, if you drop the '**T'**, you get '**here'**, a location. With '**their'**, if you drop the '**T' **and the '**IR'**, you get '**he'**, meaning that it is owned by someone."

Everybody clapped and cheered as they FINALLY understood something about English. Their teacher didn't take it too nicely. His face became red with anger and embarrassment.

"WELL, IF YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU CAN TEACH THIS CLASS FOR YOURSELF! I'M TIRED OF BEING EMBARRASSED YOU BY OUTSHOWING ME! I QUIT!!!" And with that, he grabbed his things marched of the class room.

The room was deathly silent for about ten minutes before the principal came in.

"What happened?" Asked the slightly portly man.

A girl with light brown hair raised her hand. "Sir, Sensei just quit after Ryoma-kun corrected him on a mistake he made."

The principal looked toward Ryoma who just looked back at him blankly.

"You were born raised in America, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, you'll be their teacher until we can find a replacement."

"Okay then."

"You might stay their teacher for a few months."

"Can I give them homework and tests?"

"Yes, as much as you want."

Nobody, even the principal, liked the evil grin the twisted Ryoma's face into one of pure evil.

"I gladly accept."

---

AT TENNIS PRACTICE LATER THAT DAY…

"Wahhh!!! Echizen is sooo mean to us!" Horio wailed as he walked onto the court with Kachiro and Katsuo.

"Why is Echizen mean, Horio?" Kachiro asked his friend.

"Okay, get this," as Horio said that, Kikumaru bounced over to him and almost tackled him over.

"Nya, why is Ochibi mean!?"

That caught the attention of everyone in the courts.

"Well, today in English, Sensei called out Echizen because he was sleeping in class again. But then, when Echizen was at the board, he totally chewed him out when he made a mistake. Then Sensei blew up and quit and the principal named Echizen as our substitute teacher for like the next couple of months. And today, he gave us like five pages of text book exercises and then he's making us translate a whole story into English!"

"What!? How is Echizen your teacher! He's a student himself!" Oishi started to pace as he fretted over the poor freshmen.

"Mada Mada Dane."

Ryoma walked onto the courts and up to Horio.

"Here, this is your disciplinary work for complaining in class today." Ryoma handed him a packet of about six pages of work. "I want this on the desk by 7:20 AM, no later. If you hand it in at 7:21, I'll give you a packet of twenty pages, along with the take home test I'm going to give everyone."

And with that, the boy/teacher walked into the clubhouse to change into his Seigaku jersey.

Horio promptly broke down into tears.

"Wah, that's harsh don't you think Ryoma-kun?" Kachiro asked as Ryoma came out again.

"Nope, I don't think so. Why, do want some of my work?"

Kachiro paled and mumbled out 'no' after 'no'.

--

The next hour, Ryoma walked up to his room and grinned wickedly. It was either being the new English was getting to him, or Fuji was rubbing off.

He reached into his closet and pulled out a thick, no seriously, a **thick** book. It was the English next book his elder brother, Ryoga, used when he was in ninth grade in America. Ryoma was sure that he could come up with about a dozen pop quizzes and three major tests out the first chapter alone.

_Well, I better get started then. Muah ha ha ha ha ha!_ Ryoma laughed silently as he pulled out his laptop.

--

"Sensei, I need to use the copy machine real quick."

"Ah, sure Echizen-kun, technically it's yours to use since you ARE the new teacher."

"Arigato Sensei," Ryoma nodded his head and made about thirty copies of the five page 'pop-test' he had created. He wanted to evaluate how much his classma-he means- students knew about the darn language.

--

Horio whined as he looked at the clock. Ryoma was waiting with a bored expression on his face as the bell rung and English started for three straight periods.

"Minna, you're having a test!" Ryoma raised his voice slightly to silence his rowdy peers- he means- subordinates.

"Wait, when are we having a test?" Emiko asked as she looked confused for a bit. Ryoma pulled out a stack of papers.

"Right…now," Ryoma passed out the papers. "You may begin, I want it done before ten o'clock, understand?"

Everyone groaned before gold eyes glared at them.

"And after school ends, everyone will stay here for an hour for being lazy, you'll be doing exercises and if I hear another sound out of any of you, you'll be staying here for two hours and I'll make you write a five essay."

Everyone promptly shut up, but not before Horio let out a silent sigh. Oh, too bad Ryoma has such sharp hearing.

"Everyone, thanks to Horio, you'll be staying here for two hours. Also, now you have until nine thirty to finish your test."

Everyone glared at Horio before looking at the clock. IT WAS NINE ALREADY! Pencils dashed across the papers and sweat and tears rolled off the faces of the students. All too soon, Ryoma's voice rang out.

"Pencils down, the test is over!" Ryoma rose and collected the papers. "Now, thanks to Horio once again, you know have a five page essay to complete. Here is the rubric and the topics you may choose from." He handed the papers out before writing something on the board.

Essay must be five pages. Must include at least three quotes from all works of literature mentioned in the options, the quotes must be in English. EVERYTHING must be in English. 

**Format for essay:**

Your name:

Mr. Echizen

English I

Date due

Essay must be in size twelve font and have 1.0" margins. On top of each page must be a header. The header must be your name and the page number.

Essay due on Wednesday.

"I do believe that it is time for science, neh?" And with that, Ryoma walked out of door.

--

Tezuka frowned as he saw the missing Regular and some of the freshman in their club.

Ryuuzaki came over to him and spoke; "Echizen is keeping after class for two hours in detention."

"Is he really that hard as a teacher?"

"Ah, I heard that he made the kids take a test in thirty minutes and then gave them a five page essay due on Wednesday."

"It's Monday."

"I know, he's so strict too. But the way he teaches, some of the students I overhead said that they learned things they never knew before."

"Ah," Tezuka nodded before assigning warm up laps.

--

Horio was sulking in his seat as various people shot random glares at him. It was his fault they were in this mess in the first place.

"You may begin working on your essays, you only have two day to complete it."

Yumi, an auburn haired girl, raised her hand. "Can we ask you for help?"

"You may absolutely not. Struggling is the best way to thrive."

Everyone groaned as they whipped out their Japanese-English dictionaries.

_I hate you Horio_. Everyone thought collectively.

--

Wednesday…

"Pass up your essays. This is how they'll be graded:

4.0 is an A+ to an A

3.5 is an A- to a B+

3.0 is a B to a C+

2.5 is a C to a C-

2.0 is a D+ to a D-

And a 1.5 or below is a failing grade. If you fail, you'll get a phone call home and a parent-teacher conference will be arranged."

"Wah, Echizen-sensei, why are you so mean to us, what did we do!?" Many boys and girls cried out.

"Because, that's how schools in America work."

Everyone stared in shock. This was how Ryoma was taught!?

--

Next Thursday…

Ryoma passed out the graded essays. Most look like Fuji had tortured the red inked pen and had it bleed out all over the paper.

"I am embarrassed to say, but, most of I will be very happy to meet over 99% of your parents. Everyone, except for Katrina, failed." Ryoma sat back down at his desk. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Those essays aren't going to rewrite themselves."

_He's so mean!_


	2. Disclaimer

**I do not own Prince of Tennis!**

This is an idea that completely and totally popped up from nowhere at all. Please enjoy and review!


	3. Triple Periods

Ryoma Echizen, contrary to what his new pupils thought, was _not_ mean or cruel when it came to his English work. He just…what's the right word? He just…cares for his pupils. He gives them a lot of work so that they'll be better at English and can speak it properly. He just likes to humor himself in the process.

And it is because of this quest to amuse himself, he made a fun game up.

So technically, HE didn't make it. The people who created Jeopardy did, but he came up with his own version of the classic game show.

--

"Class, today since we have triple periods, we'll be playing a game called Jeopardy."

The class looked at the prodigy like he was crazy.

Ryoma brought his laptop out of his bag and hooked it up to the projector. On the blackboard, a screen popped up. There were six categories and five clues to each category. The price values went from two hundred to a thousand.

"The game is easy to play, I'll divide the class into groups of six and each team will have a chance to choose a clue. You'll choose a category and a value and you'll get and clue. You must give the correct answer in the form of a question. For example, a clue might ask, 'these amphibious animals are normally green and small.' The question you'll say is, 'what is a frog?' Understand?"

A series of nods and excited smiles were his answers.

"For every clue you get correct in the first round that is two extra credit points given to every member on the team. If you get it wrong, that's two points you get deducted off of your test. In Double Jeopardy, if you get it correct that's four E.C points, if you're wrong, that six points off."

Soon everybody was grouped up and Ryoma read the clues out.

**In English**

**Ordinal Numbers**

**Pronouns**

**Politeness**

**Fill in the Blank**

**Adjectives**

Group one chose **In English **for 200. They were given a word in Japanese and had to translate it into English.

"Inu."

The group convened before coming up with an answer.

"What is a **dog**?"

"Correct, now, group two."

This went on for about an hour. Some teams did better than others; everyone did better than Horio's team. But of course, that was because of Horio's big mouth. He thought that because he had two years of tennis experience, he was some genius in English. The second his team got a clue, he would spurt out the first thing he thought was right and the team would have no say what-so-ever.

So, when final Jeopardy came around, the scores were:

Group one: 1,200

Group two: 1,000

Group three: 2,400

Group four: 1,800

Group five: -2,200

Group six: 2,800

Can you tell which group Horio was in?

"Quiet down so you can hear the clue for final Jeopardy. I'm only going to say this once." Ryoma caught the attention of everyone from his spot on the teacher's desk. He moved the pointer on the screen until it was placed over an icon with a skull on it. He clicked it and a black window opened.

A little boy walked on the screen and he looked just like Ryoma.

"_Last class, I told you about a rule on how to spell words in English that have an '__**I' **__and an '__**E' **__put together. The rule I said was this. You have thirty seconds._"

_Doo –doo- doo- do-dooo –doo- do- doo-, doo- doo -doo -d-doo- da- da -da -d-da- da- da-da-da-da-d-da-da-da- do- doop- dolulululu. TIME'S UP!_

Group one revealed their answer to be '**I before E except after C'**, which was correct. Groups two through four and six also had that answer. Group five had…something. Horio must have written it.

But of course, the week before, Ryoma had told his class that no matter what, if he couldn't read it- the work was null and void.

Group five lost. And Ryoma, being the sadistic bastard he is, let that team fail the test automatically, so they didn't even have to take it. But of course, this isn't any normal class. Oh no, this is Ryoma's class, and in Ryoma's class, one test is worth 25% of your grade. And if you get anything less than a 75 for your average, that's a phone call home and a parent-teacher conference. And he holds nothing back.

"Way to go Horio. You just made your whole team fail. I'll enjoy talking to each of your parents, they were all so nice if last time was any indication."

Oh yes, dearest Fuji Syuusuke, you ARE corrupting our dear Ochibi.

--

"Hello, ah Fuji-senpai, you were right about how I should grade the class."

"…."

"Ha! I wish it could be that easy."

"…."

"Oh, Yuuta-san is coming home?"

"…."

"I see, I'll let you get back to kill- I mean _bonding_ with him."

"…."

"A date…when? Saturday, muh, I don't know, I'm preparing another test for them along with another essay."

"…."

"Okay, I guess I could give them a break, since I said that next week, I would be talking in all English."

"…."

"No," Ryoma whined. "I don't like that movie. I wanna watch that 'Wanted' movie that they re-dubbed."

"…."

"Yes, it's about the assassins," he paused abruptly. "That's why I suggested it baka."

"…."

"Che, mada mada dane Syuu, I'll call you later."

"…."

"Yadda, I don't wanna."

"….!!!!!!"

"FINE, I love you too."

(Eh, no wonder why Ryoma's so evil, look at who he's dating! o.O)

--

"Saa, hello my little Sensei," Fuji greeted Ryoma as he snaked an arm around Ryoma's waist.

"Syuu, don't do it here! If my Oyaji sees us then…"

"Oi, Seishonen, oh you're boyfriends here. Well, if you guys are going to get that close to each other- do it under the sheets or something."

"Oyaji, don't say that!"

"Maa, what a wonderful idea Echizen-san!" Fuji had a brighter smile on his face as his light brown locks fell into his closed eyes. Ryoma glared at his father and his boyfriend.

Unbelievable, those two bastards dare to defy THEE Ryoma Echizen!?!? Ryoma thought that that the two needed to have some sense smacked into them- nobody defies Ryoma. He isn't known as the PRINCE for nothing.

--

Ryoma glared, his cat like eyes burning a hole into Fuji's head. Well, trying to anyways. This was not the first time that his boyfriend offended him that night. All Ryoma wanted to do was get the date over with so he could rush home and take a nice cold bath to 'put chibi-Ryoma asleep'. All of that, thanks to Fuji who kept molesting him in the movies.

"Ne, Ryoma, you know that you don't want to _just_ take a bath."

Fuji leaned closer to him and palmed Ryoma's growing erection. Ryoma sucked in a breath and attempted to hold back a moan. Fuji tilted is head up and placed butterfly kisses along his jaw and slowly made a path down his throat. Small hand buried themselves into brown locks.

"Nng...Syuu, we-ah- should stop."

"And why would we do that?"

"Someone might come in." Ryoma's voice hitched at the end of his sentence as Fuji gripped his penis in a death grip of sorts. Soon, his clothes were discarded and he was pinned under his boyfriend of two months.

"I don't think so. We're alone." Fuji's tongue made a slick path down that pale torso of the freshman prodigy. His lightly bit down on the pert pink nipple as he pulled down his own pants. Ryoma was letting mewls and moans part from his now red lips.

"Syuu, ah...ah...ah! Please!"

"'Please', what? I don't know what you want." Sharp blue eyes looked at their owner's lover. Ryoma bared his white teeth with animalistic fury as he sharply bucked his hips up into Fuji's groin. Both boys inhaled sharpley. Fuji raised his self up to level with the adorable uke. His smashed his lips to the smaller pair before breaking off to remove the rest of his clothes.

He made another path down Ryoma's lean body and this time, he did not stop until he was face to face with the younger boy's erection. It was weeping, pleading to be sucked. Fuji was not one to deny his love some pleasure.

This was the whole reason he had this little date set out. Ryoma was too stressed-now it was time for him to unravel.

Ryoma screamed as warmth surrounded him. It felt like his penis was in a vacuum, Fuji sucked in all he could and twirled his tongue along the understand. He traced the large vein that led to the tip before lapping up the precum. Ryoma's loud moans eachoed off the walls of his room. He frantically groped for anything to clutch onto as he arched to a previously thought impossible angle.

"AAAAHHH! SYUU-suke! Unngghhh, more please...please!"

Fuji just chuckled as he swallowed the cum that Ryoma released into his mouth just seconds before. But, Fuji kept some in his mouth and let Ryoma swallow it as they shared a passionate kiss. Fuji reached over into the nightstand and pulled a tube of lube.

Obviously, this wasn't the first time they've done this.

Fuji lathered his fingers up in plenty of the cool substance before roughly pushing one into Ryoma. The younger boy bit back a moan that turned into a scream as Fuji pumped the finger in and out of him. He added two more and did a scissoring motion. Ryoma clutched at Fuji's shoulders.

It was hot.

It was loud.

The bed creaked softly as Fuji took his fingers out and turned Ryoma until he was on his hands and knees. Fuji used some lube and remaining cum to lubricated his cock.

He positioned it at Ryoma's entrance before grabbing Ryoma in an embrace. Ryoma moaned once more as he felt the tip prodding his entrance.

BAM!

Fuji impaled Ryoma on his thick penis in one swift thrust. Just as Ryoma liked it.

Ryoma screamed as his ebony-emerald hair fell into his face when Fuji placed him back on his knees and took him like a bitch in heat.

Ryoma continued to moan and they grew in volume and pitch until the Prince was screaming. Fuji responded with grunts as he pounded the younger's prostate.

Fuji felt Ryoma tighten around him, he felt the coil in his own stomach, and he knew that they were done for. A few moments later, Ryoma came in hard spurts and ensnarled Fuji in a vice-like grip. Fuji let out a small scream as he too came.

They collapsed onto the bed and regained their breath.

--

Ryoma yawned and rolled over. Fuji was sleeping peacefully in his bed, his arm slung over Ryoma's hips.

_Crap, I still need to make the tests!_

"No more school, Ryoma. It's time to relax." Fuji mumbled sleepily. Ryoma opened his mouth, and then thought the better of it as he let a small smile come across his face. He snuggled against his lover and drifted off to dream land.

He really was stressed out from becoming the new teacher. No wonder why Tezuka looks so ols, he's way too stressed. But then again, that's why Ryoma had Fuji like Tezuka had Atobe.

--

**I do not own Jeopardy, which is a game show ABC. Also, the movie Wanted is not owned by me either. But it was cool to watch!**


End file.
